Anna Habarova
Prav, Akraine |Education = Prav National University (BA) |Residence = Freedom Gardens, Prav |Party = All-Akrainian Party |Former = |Spouse = |Parents = Anja Mikulevko (mother) |Children = }} Anna Viktoronna Habarova (Akrainian: Анна Вікторонна Габарова; born 23 March 1994) is an Akrainian politician and the daughter of Anja Mikulevko, the first woman to serve as President and Prime Minister of Akraine. Habarova has served as a People's Deputy of Akraine for her mother's All-Akrainian Party since 2018. Born to Mikulevko and her husband Viktor Habarov, Habarova attended private boarding school in Frankenland, graduating and subsequently returning to Akraine in 2012. After graduating, she enrolled in Prav National University, where she received a bachelor's degree in political science in 2016. Habarova worked as a managing director and public speaker for the All-Akrainian Party for two years, until being elected to the Taršan ž‘Danku in the 2018 parliamentary election. Early life and family Habarova was born on 23 March 1994 in Prav to parents Viktor Habarov and Anja Mikulevko. At the time of her birth, both of her parents were software entrepreneurs and businesspeople who owned the multimillion dollar software company Veliksa. Due to her parents' careers, she spent a large portion of her early life being raised by her maternal grandmother and great-grandparents. Her parents sold Veliksa in 2001, receiving $256.5 million in compensation. In 2002, her mother filed for divorce from her father, and Habarova subsequently lived with her mother, although she continued to maintain a close relationship with her father. Education and early career Habarova began her education in 2001, attending a private, elite primary school in Prav. While in primary school, Habarova was shy and stated that she was insecure about her mother's fame, often being teased by her peers because of their parents' political beliefs regarding her mother. Habarova graduated from primary school in 2006, subsequently enrolling in Franc Besoin School, a private, elite boarding school in Franc Besoin in Frankenland. Habarova enjoyed her time at boarding school much more, largely due to her family's relative anonymity abroad. She was active in student government and a popular student, being elected president of her graduating class in her final year. Habarova graduated from secondary school in 2012, subsequently returning to Akraine. She enrolled in the Faculty of Politics and Government at Prav National University, where she received a bachelor's degree in political science in 2016. After graduating, Habarova worked as a managing director and public speaker for her mother's All-Akrainian Party. She specialized in youth voter outreach and social media marketing, running the party's social media campaigns and often taking on speaking engagements at secondary schools throughout Akraine. Political career Habarova began her career in elected politics in 2018, being included on the All-Akrainian Party electoral list for the 2018 parliamentary election. Her inclusion initially attracted controversy, with critics arguing that it was an example of nepotism and corruption within the party. Anja Mikulevko countered these claims by stating that Habarova had been a full-time employee of the party for two years, and she had applied to join the electoral list like any other candidate would have with no special privileges being awarded to her. Habarova was ultimately elected to the Taršan ž‘Danku, becoming a People's Deputy of Akraine. Personal life From 2012 to 2019, Habarova resided in a high-rise apartment in Prav with two of her close female friends. After her mother was elected president in 2019, Habarova moved into Freedom Gardens with her, the traditional residence of the president. As her mother is unmarried, Habarova has taken on some responsibilities that would typically be given to the spouse of a head of state, such as greeting foreign dignitaries. Habarova is fluent in Akrainian, Alachusian, Darconian, Kashan, Lungarian, and English. She was raised a Eastern Eurean Christian, but has distanced herself from the religion, describing herself as "spiritual but not religious." Category:1994 births Category:Akrainian politicians Category:Akrainian women in politics Category:All-Akrainian Party politicians Category:Franc Besoin School alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Prav Category:Prav National University alumni